hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Awake
|name = Just Awake |artist = Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas |number of discs = 1 |number of tracks = 12 |release date = August 8th, 2012 |song number = 01 |starting episode = 01 |ending episode = 26 |type = Ending |previous song = N/A |next song = Hunting For Your Dream}} Just Awake is the first ending song of the 2011 Hunter × Hunter anime adaptation, performed by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas. The full version was released on January 10th, 2012. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics Romaji= Kasanatteta mune no oto Yusabutte mo kikoenai Koboreochita PIISU Konna nichijou no yuuutsu sae Tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura LIFE FILLED WITH VANITY COLORS HAVE FADED THINGS YOU DESIRE EXIST HERE FLEE FROM THIS WORLD Tsugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei Arainagasareta shoki shoudou o Yobisamashite hashiridase Tsutanai kotoba Omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou o Wasurenai de OH MY LORD, IT'S GONE!! WHAT SHALL I DO? PIECES I HAD HAVE FELL APART WHERE DO YOU BELONG WHERE SHOULD WE AIM (FOR)? ONCE YOU'VE LOST SIGHT IT'S LEFT TO FALL APART LET'S START IT OVER AGAIN REBUILD AND COMBINE ALL THE PIECES WE HAVE LOST TO BECOME ONE LIKE A PUZZLE TAKE IT ONE AT A TIME WHEN I STOPPED (A) RUSTED CHAIN TANGLED ME UP TYING MY BODY UNTO THE GROUND AS I SINK UNDERGROUND I CALL YOUR NAME WHAT CAN I DO TO SEE THE DAY LIGHT ONCE MORE? TEAR IT APART AND RIP IT OFF BREAK THE CHAIN NOW SINK DOWN OR SWIM UP FIGHT YOUR WAY THROUGH SEEK YOUR WAY OUT IF YOU CAN NOT, YOU ARE LEFT TO DROWN DEEP INSIDE CHAIN TANGLED ME HARDER, CHOCKING MY NECK Tsuyogatteta boku no koto Mimamotteta kimi wa iu Ima koko ni iru yo Itsumademo kienai omoi o Tsunagitomerareta shoki shoudo wo Yobisamashite hashiridase Ano hi no kodou wa Boku to kimi no naka no uchuu de hibiite iru yo MISERY IS NOTHING IT IS ALL UP TO YOUR THOUGHTS AND BELIEFS TO BRING IN SUCCESS WITHIN YOUR LIFE DON'T YOU COMPARE YOURSELF WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAT'S A WASTE OF PERSON YOU ARE SO WHY NOT BE HONEST TO YOUR EMOTION (Wasurenaide) ALL THE PROMISES MADE BETWEEN US BROKE IN PIECES (AND) TURNED INTO SAND LET'S ESCAPE FROM THIS COLORLESS WORLD TO FIND MYSELF AND TOMORROW (THAT) WE LIVE |-| Kanji= 重なってた胸の音 揺さぶっても聴こえない こぼれ落ちたピース こんな日常の憂鬱さえ ため息も出ずに無感情な僕ら Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world つぎはぎの心は不安定 洗い流された初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ 拙い言葉 思うままに繋ぐよ あの日の鼓動 忘れないで Oh my lord, it's gone!! What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped (a) rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck 強がってた僕のこと 見守ってた君は言う 今ここにいるよ いつまでも消えない思いを つなぎ止められた初期衝動を 呼び覚まして走り出せ あの日の鼓動は 僕と君の中の宇宙で響いているよ Misery is nothing It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion 忘れないで All the promises made between us Broke in pieces (and) turned into sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow (that) we live |-| English= No matter how agitated or shaken we become, we are unable to hear the stacking sounds in our chests, so pieces of our hearts peeled off one after another. We, without emotions, don't even bother to let out a sigh at the melancholy of these repeated days. Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world Our hearts, covered in patches and stitches, are in a state of instability. The initial impulse we felt is been washed away. Call it into awakening and start dashing. Our clumsy words will form perfect sentences exactly how we have wanted. Don't forget the sound of your beating heart from that day. Oh my lord, it's gone!! What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim for? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped a rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck You, who have been watching over me, said to me, who have been acting tough, "I am here now." Call into awakening your everlasting memories and the initial impulse that you were able to get a hold of, and start dashing. The sound of our beating hearts from that day is resounding in the universe inside you and me. Misery is nothing It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion Don't forget. All the promises made between us Broke in pieces and turned into sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow that we live |-| English Version= Closely listen to the voice and heart beat Now the beating has stopped... can't hear a thing Pieces has fell apart The world we live today is filled with gloom and tears but what we only can do is to sigh and sit alone in the dark Life filled with vanity Colors have faded Things you desire exist here Flee from this colorless world Back in the days everything had shined so bright We didn't have to carry fear towards future Dreams colored (and) lit our mind with hope The sound of heart we shared Beats in my memory unchanged from back then Can you hear me sing? Don't you be fall in down Oh my lord, it's gone What shall I do? Pieces I had have fell apart Where do you belong? Where should I aim (for)? Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart Let's start it over again Rebuild and combine all the pieces we have lost To become one Like a puzzle Take it one at a time When I stopped a rusted chain tangled me up Tying my body onto the ground As I sink underground I call your name What can I do to see the day light once more? Tear it apart and rip it off Break the chain now Sink down or swim up Fight your way through Seek your way out If you can not, you are left to drown deep inside Chain tangled me harder, chocking my neck drown deep inside You who knew all my weakness is gone Can you come back and stay by my side I'll be standing here waiting you Heart newly born is always strong and brave No matter how steep the road we take It can drive us forever and ever Let's take it how we want The choice we make is (for you) and my future Can you hear me sing? Misery is nothings It is all up to your thoughts and beliefs to bring in success within your life Don't you compare yourself with other people That's a waste of person you are so why not be honest to your emotion Don't you be falling down All the promises made between us Broke in pieces (and) turned into a sand Let's escape from this colorless world to find myself and tomorrow that we live Videos TV Version Raw Full Version cs:Just_Awake es:Just_Awake ms:Just_Awake pt:Just_Awake Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme